Late Again
by NocturnalOdyssey
Summary: Max Caulfield is late for class. Again. And Chloe Price just won't let her leave. What dastardly lengths will Chloe go through to convince her to stay? (Light Pricefield fluff one-shot)


Author's note: Always loved these two as best friends but I do in fact ship the hell out of them. Team Pricefield forever! Mild fluff ahead.

* * *

It was morning in the Price household. Upstairs, clothes were strewn about the floor. Graffiti and posters of raves and concerts riddled the walls. A few beams of sunlight trickled through the American flag curtain over the window, warming Max's eyes. She was still enveloped by her best friend's pale, creamy legs from last night's cuddles; wrapped around her waist, as if to keep her there.

_But she wasn't going anywhere. _

Chloe, now barely awake, was met with Max's blue eyes, which had time and time again, made her forget about whatever bullshit was going on in her life. When she first saw those eyes again in the parking lot of Blackwell, everything shitty that ever happened to her, ceased for awhile. They brought great comfort to her, as they would always be associated with the best times of her life. "You're so fucking adorable, you know that?" Chloe couldn't help but compliment the sleepy brunette next to her. She took her hand that was tucked under her pillow and began tracing Max's freckles with her thumb. To her, they were like gazing into the stars in the night sky. Max looked innocently into her eyes and leaned in to peck Chloe on the nose. "We gotta get up, sleepyhead. I'm going to be late for class." She teased. But deep down, she wanted nothing more than stay right there, right there in their own little world, forever. Time, nor erm, _bodily functions_ would allow that, however. Max tried to move but she was caught in the vice grip of Chloe's much more powerful legs.

"Oh you're not going anywhere, Max."

"Yeah huh!" Max tried to pull away but there was no give. It was made all too clear that Chloe was the stronger of the two.

"Come on Super Max, you can do it!" Chloe held on to her tighter with her legs, egging her friend on; daring her to break free.

Overpowered and already exhausted, Max had to regain her strength. "Ok, you win _this _time."

"Have you accepted defeat, young Max?" A devious smile formed on Chloe's lips as she pulled Caulfield closer to her. "You _really _thought your boney ass could escape?" Chloe whispered into Max's ear with seduction behind her voice.

"Don't make me hurt you." Max chuckled.

Chloe scoffed. Max? With a _threat? Hahaha_. "_Try me." _She bit at Max's earlobe and lightly tugged it with her teeth.

_Ugh she is so evil. _

Max was really ticklish at the ears and Chloe knew it. No matter what, she was always in the palm of her hands.

The blue haired teen removed her mouth from Max's earlobe. "Can I trust you?" She questioned Max.

"Duh."

"Can you stay _right here_ for 20 minutes?"

"No guarantees, Chloe. With you not here to stop me, I can come and go as I please."

"I'll stop you. Again."

"Will not."

"Will too." Chloe argued back. "Just give me a few. I'll make it worth it."

Max gave a sigh of defeat. "Okay, fine. Man, I really need to stop letting you win all the time."

"Thats a good girl." Chloe rolled over on top of Max. As she hovered above Max, Chloe's short blue hair drapes over and tickles Max's forehead. With a kiss on her cheek, Chloe rolled off her girlfriend, and her feet touched the floor. She walked to her computer desk and slid on her ripped blue jeans that was carelessly hanging on a chair. Max couldn't help but admire her in the morning sunlight.

"Hurry baaack." Max pouted as Chloe opened the door to go downstairs. Chloe winked and closed the door behind her.

Whipping out her phone, Max had to take a glimpse at the time. She only had 45 mins until class, but Chloe had essentially held her hostage. If she left now, she would never hear the end of it.

Then, she could hear Chloe rummaging through the kitchen.

_Just what was she doing down there anyway?_

Clanging and banging of dishes could be heard echoing through the house. Followed by cursing.

"Fuckshit!" yelled Chloe. Whatever was happening down there, there seemed to be a _slight _struggle. Max had to laugh at Chloe's frustration. Curiously, Max went to the door to hear more of what was happening.

Then, then smell. That amazing, familiar delicious smell hit Max. _Was she..._

Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, Max quickly bolted to Chloe's bed and laid down, pretending she wasn't prying. The doorknob turned and Chloe stood in the doorway with a plate of belgian waffles and a cold, tall glass of milk. Max's eyes lit up as Chloe lowered the plate for Max to grab. The first thing she noticed was that the waffles were, well, a bit burnt. Chloe looked away, almost ashamed.

Max didn't want to disappoint her and took the first, warm syrupy bite. It was a bit crunchy. Definitely not how Joyce makes them but there was still time to improve.

"Yeaaaah sorry I kinda fucked them up."

"Its the thought that counts!" Max reassured her and took another bite and washed it down with milk. "Even if its clearly a bribe for me to stay."

It was so cute how Chloe was serving her breakfast in bed. Max knew that she would have to return the favor. _In one way or another. _

"Just admit that its hella ass." Chloe winced at the sight of her own creation. "You might wanna rewind time to make sure I get them right next time." Chloe joked. Max laughed and handed Chloe the plate of mostly finished breakfast.

Max feigned gagging and Chloe slapped her shoulder in jest.

"Very funny. You _do _know you made a bit of a mess." Chloe stowed the plate on her bedside table and analyzed Max up and down.

"How so?" Max reached over to the box of tissues on the table stand. "Where?"

Chloe leaned forward and licked a tiny droplet of syrup on Max's chin, catching her completely off guard. "Riiighhhht there." She licked the sweetness of her own lips as Max had to contain her gasp.

"The great time wizard didn't see that coming did you?" Chloe smirked.

_I swear she's the devil in disguise. _

Chloe lowers herself to back into the bed with Max; her head sinking into her soft pillow. Her eyes gazed at the ceiling above her, almost lost in thought.

Max blinked, "Whats the brilliant mind of Chloe Price thinking about now?"

"Stay home with me. Who cares about school? Its a waste of time." Chloe's attention turned from the ceiling to Max beside her.

"It can be." Max agreed. "But today is an important exam day. I can't flunk, not even for you."

"Hmph." Chloe sulked and frowned at Max. "Fine, get dressed and I'll give you a ride."

"You're actually _letting me go?"_

_Chloe letting me win this easily? Thats 1 point Max, and 57 for Chloe Price. _

"Don't get too used to it." Chloe grabbed her car keys. "I'll be outside."

"No tricks?"

"_No tricks." _The punk rocker reiterated as she walked out the room for Max to get dressed.

After Max prepped herself for yet another school day, she walked out the door and into Chloe's truck. There was a pause after Chloe plugged the keys in the ignition.

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna stay home with me?" Her eyebrows furrowed, hoping to change Max's mind.

Max nodded without a word.

The engine started and Chloe slowly backed out the driveway and then put her foot on the brake.

"But are you _sure, _though?" A twinkle could clearly be seen from her eye. Max wasn't dumb.

"...Chloeeeeeee." Max _knew _what she was trying to do. Guilt was written all over that beautiful face.

Chloe groaned in displeasure and continued out the driveway at a normal speed. There was just no convincing Maximus today.

As they arrived on campus, Max wrapped her fingers around the door handle and attempted to get out. Then the realization hit her.

"Chloe, did you just lock me in?" She scolded her girlfriend.

"_Oops." _Chloe put her hand to her mouth innocently and looked at Max with puppy dog eyes.

"You're SUCH a troll." Max laughed. "Look Chloe, I'm _super duper_ cereal. I'm going to be late."

"Fine, you little shit. Text me if you change your mind." Chloe's finger hit the unlock button and Max stepped out straddling her bag over her shoulder.

"Will do. I can always count on you to come to my rescue." Max smiled her dorky smile Chloe had grown to adore so much. The door shut behind her. As Max headed up the stairs to Blackwell, Chloe gave a honk to stall her one last time. Max turned her head and saw Chloe blow her a kiss. Max stuck her tongue out at Chloe in retaliation which prompted Chloe to roll her eyes and grin. She sped off, while Max watched her fade from view.

_Love you, asshole. Even if you got me late again._


End file.
